Bullet
by Chexy101
Summary: Hinata is at a loss with life, Naruto was not an option and life at the Hyuga compound was just too much of a hell. Who will save her? Well one who like Naruto only more in tune with their inner demon.
1. Chapter 1

"You must train harder in order to match those whom should kiss your feet right now!" His harsh voice a reminder, her forehead sweaty and her lungs pushing to gain breathe.

"I-I am s-so-sorry." The crumpled form whispered her voice hoarse and panting.

"Try harder damn it all Hinata! Neji leave now." Hiashi spoke the last sentence in a calming tone that even Neji was frigid to. He left the sealed dojo, a tear slipping from his eye as he thought of the beating his cousin would endure. "I should deny you access to my home, you are worthless to me at this weakened state."

"I t-tri-tried to get b-better, b-b-but the medics s-say on-only t-time will h-heal me." Her voice pleading to understand that is wasn't her fault, the chunnin exams and Neji's assault on her had warn her to dust almost. _**SLAP!**_ She fell back and looked at her father's angry veined eyes.

"You will know true pain then if you insist on this being the reason for your _failure_." His hand glowed with chakra as a knife like projection sliced through Hinata's left eye, blinding and deeply damaging her. "Heal from that, and see what life can offer you! You will no longer be my daughter. I will not stand to have produced a weak, little, crying girl."

She got up holding her bleeding eye, anger and grief present in the one that wasn't soaked in blood. She fled and ran, when she stopped she found herself in the surrounding forest.

"I n-n-need a me-medic." She thought as her mind was cloaked in blackness and she lost sight of the entire world around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizury was a fifteen year old demon 'spawn' as she was often called by her village before she left it and became an Akatsuki member. She held her head high as the demon blood gave her control over most water and wind jutsu, ice being her favorite as she loved the thought of freezing those who wronged her to the bone. Her eyes pitch black not even the white was there; she was inhumanly graceful and strong. She fought her way to a hidden chamber in which a secret weapon was held, a blade that was especially strong to her type of chakra as well as being her father's blade.

"My dears," She smiled lifting the pure white blade to the artificial light, "I take my inheritance and leave the people your heads." She smiled and sliced a wave of ice to cut through the twelve who stood left in half. Her chakra turned black and swam across her turning her skin to coal before, like sludge she sank to the ground and disappeared.

"Leader, I have finished my personal quest, what have you for me?"

"Scout around the Leaf Village and see what is happening, the Nine-Tails is still there I can sense it. Make sure" He spoke, his voice bored.

"Nothing exciting? Just that?" Mizury looked to her father's blade, her mother had killed herself after she found out she was pregnant, but her father acted quick taking her and keeping her alive in his own body. The perks of a demon the physical realm meant nothing to them. She was born and left at an orphanage. She gripped her sword and left following a set labyrinth of tunnels to her room to gather a few things before heading to the Hidden Leaf.

"Mizury, may I accompany you?" A smooth voice said from the doorway of her room. She looked and say Itachi, nodding he then spoke, "Thank you." Before departing to gather his own equipment.

"I will never understand that man." She spoke out loud and gathered her small pack. She put her fishnet armor over a tanktop and placed a solid black t-shirt over it the mesh covering to her wrists. She pulled her Akatsuki robe over than and placed her newfound sword across her shoulders.

"Let's head out Itachi, I want to see what this village has done to gain Leader's eye."

"I slaughtered my entire clan to prevent a war, I think I know the reason." Itachi put in a very bored tone.

"I see…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata ran to the medical facility stating training injury before being admitted to a room and waited for a healer. She waited a good hour before a healer told her that her eye was damaged beyond repair and needed to be wrapped up and ointment on it to prevent infection. She stared at the wall shocked. 'H-he bl-blinded me. My own f-father.' She thought and tears formed. A nurse bandaged her eye and gave her an antibiotic cream before seeing her off.

She stormed to her room at the compound gathering a backpack full of things and leaving without a note. She ran towards the gate and claimed a mission and left the village for good.

"Itachi I sense someone running here." Mizury spoke softly to her companion, who sat on a tree stump while she was on the road watching with her special eyes.

"A young girl, younger than you." His response. Just then Hinata speed through the trees and ran right into Mizury, shocking everyone present. Mizury caught the girl and steadied her.

"Hyuga? What are you doing outside the village alone?" Itachi spoke sitting up from his tree stump. Mizury pushed the girl arms length her black eyes meeting one white. An anger erupted as she saw the bandage around her eye 'If she left with that backpack and a serious injury like that…'

"What happened girl you look too pale even for a Hyuga." Mizury said hard not taking her eyes off Hinata's weakening frame. She coughed lightly, fear reaped her eyes as she recognized the black cloaks.

"A m-mission, I-I am t-too re-report your l-location to the hokage." She spoke backing up slowly.

"Do you really want to go and let the Hokage see your face like that?" Mizury said harshly trying to get her into their grasp. 'I don't know why but I want her safe with us.' She thought.

"I-I," Tears fell from her face as she sobbed loudly and fell to her knees. Mizury lifted her and pulled her head to her shoulder.

"Lets go Itachi, Leader will be happy with our catch and the training we can do with a Hyuga." Mizury said as Itachi used genjutsu to make Hinata sleep.

"I think you also enjoy her company." Itachi said lifting his gaze to meet Mizury's

"She is easy on the eyes, but I want to test a theory based on the Byakugan and Sharingan."

"And this would be?"

"Hyuga's and born with their eyes, Uchiha's need to awaken it and Rinnegan's are basic gods. I want to see if she can push her blind eye to yours and then Leader's. My father's brain is working its magic inside my head right now, we might get a powerful ally."

"Interesting enough lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

"She is blind in one eye and according to reports a stuttering mess." Pein's voice was bored as he threw a file on his desk. "Why is she an importance to you?"

"A simple experiment also you did say the more against the Leaf the better." Mizury was looking away and a bored tone in her voice also.

"This is true. Train her, she is weak I wont be as harsh as this Hiashi man but I want strong and smart." Pein ended his words with a wave of his hand. Mizury and Itachi left the room, Itachi went his own way while Mizury walked towards her own room where in the bed Hinata slowly was swept into paradise genjutsu, something Mizury make sure of.

"My father was shown as a heartless man, and I was left in the forests around the mountains after my heritage was found out, yet he spoke tenderly as he hoped I was accepted. His genes inside me make no difference of the other children, yet I was a pariah, but he still showed love. What made your father hurt you so?" Mizury pondered as Hinata stirred before falling back into a deep dream state. "Two more days and I can convince you this life is better." A raven feather dropped from the desk she sat at. She picked it up and gently used a summoning jutsu to call a dove, she tied the feather to its foot and the dove cooed in delight.

"Thank you master, I love some color even if it is black." The dove, Akari cheeped in delight.

"I know, I think Itachi's crow left it when he sent me a letter from the mission where he was dealing with a true demon causing a pain in Pein's ass." She held her fingers out and the dove gently gripped them as the other hand caressed the feathers on Akari's under-wing. The bird continued to coo until a scratching came at her door. The door banged open and a puppy came leaping into her room, followed by Deidara. Indifferent to the incident Mizury grabbed the pup by the scruff.

"Hey! Be careful, Leader jus allowed me to keep her, I found her all banged up in the woods and begging Sasori for help. Got to her before he could harm her, got any names?" The puppy wiggled in Mizury's grip.

"Mori, forest, after where you found her." Mizury spoke holding the pup to her chest and scratching it's back as Akari flew to a perch on the desk.

"Excellent, now I need a collar and a food dish and a water dish and a leash…" Deidara rambled on as the puppy licked Mizury, on the face, much to her annoyance, but the dog was cute.

"I have two days to kill, I'll come with and grab clothing for our… guest." Mizury said leaving the room and Hinata behind.


End file.
